List of current football leagues
This is a list of the current football leagues in Australia as of 2018. National *Australian Football League State *Victorian Football League *South Australian National Football League *Western Australian Football League *Tasmanian Football League *North East Australian Football League *Sydney Australian Football League *Queensland AFL *AFL Canberra *Northern Territory Football League Metropolitan Melbourne *Eastern Football League *Essendon District Football League *Northern Football League *Riddell District Football League **''carries clubs in the metro area despite being affiliated with AFL Victoria Country'' *Southern Football League *Victorian Amateur Football Association *Western Region Football League Country Victoria *Alberton Football League *Ballarat Football League *Bellarine Football League *Bendigo Football League *Central Highlands Football League *Central Murray Football League *Colac District Football League *East Gippsland Football League *Ellinbank District Football League *Geelong Football League *Geelong District Football League *Gippsland Football League *Golden Rivers Football League *Goulburn Valley Football League *Hampden Football League *Heathcote District Football League *Horsham District Football League *Kyabram District Football League *Loddon Valley Football League *Maryborough Castlemaine District Football League *Mid Gippsland Football League *Millewa Football League *Mininera District Football League *Mornington Peninsula Nepean Football League *Murray Football League *North Central Football League *North Gippsland Football League *Omeo District Football League *Outer East Football League *Ovens and King Football League *Ovens and Murray Football League *Picola District Football League *South West District Football League *Sunraysia Football League *Tallangatta District Football League *Upper Murray Football League *Warrnambool District Football League *West Gippsland Football League *Wimmera Football League South Australia *Adelaide Football League *Adelaide Plains Football League *Barossa, Light and Gawler Football League *Broken Hill Football League **''located in New South Wales but in South Australia's time zone'' *Eastern Eyre Football League *Far North Football League *Far West Football League *Great Flinders Football League *Great Southern Football League *Hills Football League *Kangaroo Island Football League *Kowree Naracoorte Tatiara Football League *Mallee Football League *Mid South East Football League *Mid West Football League *North Eastern Football League *Northern Areas Football Association *Port Lincoln Football League *River Murray Football League *Riverland Football League *Southern Football League *Spencer Gulf Football League *Western Border Football League *Whyalla Football League *Yorke Peninsula Football League Western Australia *Avon Football League *Central Kimberley Football League *Central Midlands Coastal Football League *Central Wheatbelt Football League *East Kimberley Football League *Eastern Districts Football League *Esperance District Football League *Fortescue Football League *Gascoyne Football Association *Goldfields Football League *Great Northern Football League *Great Southern Football League *Hills Football Association *Lower South West Football League *Mortlock Football League *Newman Football League *North Midlands Football League *North Pilbara Football League *Ongerup Football Association *Peel Football League *Perth Football League *Ravensthorpe Football Association *South West Football League *Upper Great Southern Football League *West Kimberley Football League Tasmania *Circular Head Football Association *Darwin Football Association *King Island Football League *North West Football Association *North West Football League *Northern Tasmanian Football Association *Oatlands District Football Association *Old Scholars Football Association *Southern Football League New South Wales *Central West Australian Football League *Farrer Football League *Hume Football League *Hunter Central Coast Australian Football League *North Coast Australian Football League *North West Australian Football League *Northern Riverina Football League *Riverina Football League *Sapphire Coast Australian Football League *South Coast Australian Football League Queensland *AFL Cairns *AFL Capricornia *AFL Darling Downs *AFL Mackay *AFL Mount Isa *AFL Townsville *Queensland Football Association Northern Territory *Barkly Australian Football League *Big Rivers Australian Football League *Central Australian Football League *Gove Australian Football League *Maningrida Football League *Tiwi Islands Football League Category:Leagues